Promise I'll be Kind
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: 'Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine'.   Sekuel dari 'She's Just A Paparazzi'. Melanjutkan kisah cinta Ichigo, Rukia dan Inoue. Akhirnya mereka menemukan pasangan mereka. Paparazzi-Selebriti pun bisa disatukan oleh cinta. Love!


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo – My Favorite Author**

**A/N : Atas permintaan seseorang, akhirnya saya membuat sekuel dari fict pertama saya 'She's Just A Paparazzi'.**

**Karena banyak yang menginginkan akhir yang bahagia untuk IchiRuki, maka sekuel ini pun saya publish.**

**Saya harap, ini bisa menutupi kekecewaan pada fict pertama.**

**Warning: Gazeboo, Typo (s), berantakan, dsb!**

**

* * *

**

**Promise I'll Be Kind**

"Bagaimana Rukia, kau sudah puas membalaskan dendammu padanya?" tanya pria besar dengan penutup matanya.

"Ya, aku rasa itu cukup. Dia sampai menangis seperti itu. Aku sungguh tak menyangka, dan lihat ini. Aku sempat mengambil fotonya yang sedang menangis. Aku akan dibayar mahal untuk foto ini. Haha..." jawabnya dengan senang.

"Kau benar-benar tak kasihan padanya. Kau benar-benar membenci Kurosaki Ichigo itu. Hmm.. Aku peringatkan saja, rasa bencimu itu bisa jdi bumerang bagimu"

"Apa maksudmu Kenpachi?"

"Haha, bukankah banyak yang bilang benci itu awal dari cinta, ya, siapa tahu saja akan terjadi padamu" jawab Kenpachi.

"Apa kau bilang, enak saja, aku lebih baik tidak pacaran daripada harus dengan pria sombong yang cengeng seperti dia," kata Rukia.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Rukia, aku ingin melihat bukti dari kata-katamu itu,haha." kata Kenpachi.

"Huh, dasar. Aku bertaruh, aku tak akan suka dengannya."

* * *

"Ichigo, kau sudah baikan? Aku tak menyangka gadis itu bisa begitu kejam menyakitimu. Aku memang tidak begitu mengetahui persis kejadiannya,tapi aku harap kau tak usah terlalu pikirkan hal itu, aku mau kau tak usah sedih Ichigo. Semua akan baik-baik saja, kan ada aku disisimu." hibur Inoue pada Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya terdiam, dia tak menggrubis ucapan Inoue. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ichigo berdiri, ia telah memikirkan matang-matang siapa yang ia pilih, memang sulit melupakan kebersamaannya dengan Rukia, tapi ia harus berusaha, apalagi rasa sakit hatinya belum sembuh benar, sekarang yang ia pilih adalah gadis di depan matanya dengan rambut orange panjang, Inoue.

"Terimakasih Inoue, karena kau selalu di sisiku, kau selalu memperhatikanku, padahal aku pernah menyakitimu. Aku sungguh bersyukur pernah mengenalmu, sekarang, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" kata Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan Inoue mesra.

"Ichigo, kau sangat baik, tentu aku mau menjadi pacarmu." jawab Inoue dengan senyum bahagia. Mereka berpelukan mesra, Ichigo mencium kening Inoue menunjukan kesungguhan hatinya pada Inoue.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Matahari yang mulai terbenam akhirnya memisahkan mereka.

Akhirnya, hari-hari Ichigo berjalan lagi dengan aktivitas syutingnya. Dia menjadi semakin sibuk, apalagi sekarang ia memiliki pacar, tawaran menjadi bitang tamu _talk show _pun meningkat. Tak jarang Inoue ikut menjadi bagian bintang tamu acara itu, perlahan tapi pasti nama Inoue pun dikenal publik. Dengan modal wajah yang cantik, sekarang Inoue mulai mendapat tawaran keartisan, mulai dari model iklan, video klip, dan sekarang ia sedang ikut syuting film bersama dengan Ichigo. Tawaran film itu datang dari Urahara, manager Ichigo. Urahara memang sangat pintar memanfaatkan kesempatan, ia akan mendongkrak _pair_ mereka untuk menaikkan rating film itu.

_Flashback_

_ "Ichigo, gadis ini pacarmu?" tanya Urahara pada Ichigo. Dia menunjuk ke arah Inoue yang sedang berdiri di belakang Ichigo._

_ "Ya, dia pacarku. Namanya Inoue Orihime." jawab Ichigo._

_ "Salam kenal," ucap Inoue dengan manis._

_ "Hmm, pacarmu manis juga ya Ichigo. Bagaimana kalau dia bergabung dengan kita?" tanya Urahara._

_ "Maksudmu?"_

_ "Aku punya lowongan untukmu Inoue, aku harap kamu bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."_

_ "Hmm, aku tak mengerti?" kata Inoue bingung._

_ "Begini, aku sedang mencari lawan main Ichigo di film terbarunya, ya, kalau kau tak keberatan, aku mau menawarimu pekerjaan ini. Bagaimana?"_

_ "Apa lagi rencanamu Urahara? Kau mau mengeksploitasi orang lagi, hah?" kata Ichigo sinis._

_ "Ini bukan eksploitasi, Ichigo. Ini namanya bisnis, hahaha…" jawabnya dengan bangga._

_ "Bagaimana Inoue, kau mau?" Tenang saja, jadwal syutingnya tidak akan mengganggu kegiatan sekolahmu, kok." kata Urahara._

_ Inoue belum menjawab apa-apa. Dia masih berpikir. Sejenak dia melihat ke arah Ichigo. Inoue menatapnya, berharap ada jawaban tersirat._

_ "Kenapa Inoue? Terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu." jawab Ichigo._

_ "Hmm, apa bisa aku bergabung dengan semudah itu?" tanyanya ragu._

_ "Tak usah ragu Inoue, kau tinggal tanda tangan kontrak, lalu selesailah semua. Mudahkan?" kata Urahara._

_ "Baiklah, aku mau. Dengan begitu aku dan Ichigo bisa selalu bersama." kata Inoue._

Dari sanalah semua dimulai. Kata-kata Inoue tentang kebersamaannya dengan Ichigo sekarang berubah drastis. Ichigo dan Inoue memang datang dan pulang bersama, namun saat syuting mereka hanya bertemu di saat satu _scene _saja. Sekarang Ichigo sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurusi pekerjaan barunya. Di tengah-tengah syuting, ia mengerjakan proyek buku terbarunya. Ya, dia mendapat tawaran untuk merilis buku profil tentang dirinya.

* * *

"Ichigo, kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Inoue pada kekasihnya yang sedang mengerjai pekerjaannya di laptop kecil.

"Tidak, aku harus kerjakan ini dulu," jawabnya tanpa menggerakan kepala.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan,"

"Terserah kau saja,"

Inoue pun bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia menggendong tas kecilnya.

"Aku duluan ya! Sampai jumpa Ichigo,"

Sekarang berpisahlah mereka. Ini yang terjadi setiap harinya. Hubungan mereka merenggang. Satu sama lain mulai acuh tak acuh. Inoue sendiri sudah merasa hambar dengan hubungannya ini. Tapi dia sendiri belum mau memisahkan diri dengan Ichigo.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, kau mau makan siang?" tanya Inoue pada teman syutingnya itu.

"Eh, Kau, Inoue kan?"

"Iya, ini aku bawakan roti isi daging. Kau mau?"

Pria kulit pucat dengan rambut hitam itu hanya terdiam saja. Dia merasa heran. Baru kali ini ada seorang wanita yang berani menghampirinya. Dan wanita itu menawarkan roti padanya.

"Terima kasih," Ulquiorra mengambil roti daging itu.

"Kau kekasihnya Kurosaki kan?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Harusnya roti ini kau berikan pada pacarmu itu," jawabnya.

"Ichigo tidak mau makan, dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya,"

"Hmm, rotinya enak. Terima kasih ya,"

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya,"

Mereka terus berbincang. Mereka pun semakin akrab dan mulai memiliki rasa. Mereka mulai sering pulang bersama. Gosip pun beredar. Dan sampai di telinga Ichigo. Awalnya Ichigo itu begitu menggubris gossip tersebut. Tapi, lama-kelamaan pun, Ichigo mulai risih.

* * *

"Ulquiorra, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, bisa ikut aku sebentar," ajak Ichigo pada Ulquiorra yang sedang menyendiri. Ulquiorra pun segera mengikuti kemana Ichigo pergi. Ichigo membawa Ulquiorra ke jalan sempit yang sunyi dan sepi. Tak ada seorang pun di sana, hanya ada hembusan angin yang meniupkan sampah plastik dan daun kering.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki Ichigo? Apa yang membuatmu ingin bicara denganku?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

"Apa benar kau dekat dengan Inoue? Apa kau benar menyukainya?"

"…" Ulquiorra hanya terdiam. Dia masih membisu.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Jangan sampai aku memaksamu menjawab pertanyaanku, Ulquiorra!" bentak Ichigo.

"Baiklah, akan kujawab dengan jujur. Ya, aku memang dekat dengan Inoue, dan sejujurnya rasa cintaku padanya pun sudah begitu mendalam," jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Kau…! Berani-beraninya…!" Ichigo naik pitam dan mengarahkan tinju ke arah Ulquiorra. Ia marah pada orang tak tahu diri di hadapannya itu. Ia menghajar Ulquiorra, dan Ulquiorra sendiri tidak membalas semua hantaman yang diterimanya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ulquiorra, sekarang dia hanya diam, menerima dengan pasrah semua pukulan Ichigo. Sampai akhirnya, "Hentikan!" teriak suara wanita dari ujung jalan.

Wanita berambut orange panjang dengan kaos pink ketat dan rok selutut itu berdiri di ujung jalan. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati kedua pria yang sedang bergumul itu.

"Ichigo, aku tak menyangka kau bisa melakukan ini semua pada Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra tidak salah apa-apa. Akulah yang pertama kali mendekatinya." jelas Inoue pada Ichigo.

"Aku tak peduli semua yang memulai. Yang aku tahu dia merebut dirimu dariku," jawab Ichigo dengan keras.

"Kau salah, Ichigo. Dia tak merebut siapa-siapa. Justru kau yang melepaskanku. Kau yang dengan sengaja membiarkanku pergi dari sisimu. Jadi jangan salahkan orang lain, Ichigo-kun," katanya tanpa ragu.

Ichigo terdiam. Dalam benaknya ia mengakui kata-kata Inoue seratus persen benar. Ia sekarang berdiri. Ia meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang sedang berbaring lemah. Ia menghampiri Inoue. Ia letakan kedua tangannya pada pundak Inoue. Inoue kaget. Ia berpikir, apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan pada dirinya. Seakan menjawab pertanyaan Inoue tadi, Ichigo mulai bersuara.

"Maafkan aku Inoue. Semua ini memang kesalahanku. Aku telah melepaskan eratan tanganmu padaku. Jika kau bahagia dengannya, aku akan melepaskanmu sepenuhnya." Ichigo melangkah pergi. Ia meninggalkan Inoue dan Ulquiorra di jalan sepi itu. Sekarang Inoue benar-benar terlepas dari Ichigo. Inoue tak berpaling lagi pada Ichigo. Sekarang ia lari menghampiri Ulquiorra. Ia membantunya berdiri.

"Ulquiorra-kun, sadarlah, aku di sini bersamamu sekarang,"

"Inoue-san, Aku bahagia," bisik Ulquiorra.

* * *

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, Inoue dan Ulquiorra telah resmi berpacaran. Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri masih menyendiri. Dia telah merilis buku profile-nya. Dia juga telah menyelesaikan kontrak syuting filmnya dengan Inoue. Kegiatan sehari-hari Ichigo sekarang hanya di sekolah dan apartemen saja. Semua mulai membosankan lagi.

Di lain pihak, Kuchiki Rukia, sang mantan paparazzi, merasakan hampa berkepanjangan. Ia menyadari hidupnya kosong. Seseorang yang pernah hadir, walau hanya dalam sebuah skenario, dia menyadari kalau dia sudah terlanjur larut dalam kisah itu. Kurosaki Ichigo, ia merindukan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa bisa begini? Lepaskan aku dari kutukan ini, Tuhan!" teriak Rukia dalam apartemennya.

'Tok, tok, tok'

"Hey, kau kenapa Rukia?" teriak sesosok laki-laki dengan suara beratnya. Rukia berlari membuka pintu kayu apartemennya.

"Eh, iya. Kenpachi. hehe, anu. Tadi cuma…"

"Kau gila ya?" tanya pria kekar itu.

"Oke, Kenpa, masuk. Aku akan cerita semuanya,"

Kenpachi pun masuk sambil membawa minuman kaleng yang baru ia beli. Kenpachi sendiri sudah sangat sering mampir ke apartemen Rukia. Hubungan pertemanan mereka membuat semua itu menjadi sangat wajar.

"Kenpa, demi Tuhan. Semua benar-benar terjadi. Dia muncul di mimpiku. Aku terus dibayang-bayangi dirinya,"

"Hah, siapa?" tanya Kenpa sambil meminum _soft drink_-nya.

"Ku-ro-sa-ki Ichigo," jawabnya.

"Huah, hahaha…" Kenpachi tertawa terbahak-bahak memuntahkan sebagian air soda dari mulutnya.

"Apa kubilang, sekarang kau benar-benar merindukannya kan?" goda Kenpachi.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Ya, terserah kau saja. Kalau kau mau dia kembali padamu, ya kau datangi dia, dan katakana semua," jawabnya.

"Apa dia masih mau menerimaku?"

"Mana aku tahu. Kalau aku jadi dia, itu akan sulit. Tapi kalau kau berusaha bisa saja dia menerima permintaan maafmu, Rukia. Kau harus coba dulu," sarannya.

"Oh, Tuhan…!" teriak Rukia.

"Hey, ada apa sih? Bikin kaget saja!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatanku padanya," kata Rukia. Sekarang Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata mulai menetes. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi setiap titik di pipi Rukia.

"Rukia, sebaiknya kau temui dia. Itu bisa membuatmu legah,"

"Ini yang namanya karma. Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Dan bila nanti ia menolakku dan tidak memaafkanku, itu akan menjadi hukuman terberat buatku," katanya.

"Tapi aku harus mencoba. Aku harus menebus dosaku, kesalahanku," katanya dengan tekad.

"Haha, itu baru Rukia yang kukenal, semangat, kau pasti bisa!"

* * *

"Ichigo, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata Urahara menganggetkan Ichigo yang sedang tidur santai di meja kerja Urahara.

"eh, siapa? Siapa yang ingin menemuiku?" tanya Ichigo sedikit kaget.

"ehem, sebaiknya kau temui dia di luar," jawab Urahara.

Ichigo pun keluar dari ruangan kecil itu. Ia menemui wanita yang berdiri membelakanginya itu.

"Permisi," kata Ichigo.

Wanita berambut hitam itu membalikan dirinya. Sekarang Ichigo benar-benar mengenalinya, seseorang yang pernah menyakiti hatinya. Kuchiki Rukia.

"K..ka..u.." Ichigo jelas kaget, ia seperti melihat hantu.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat menyesal," kata Rukia sambil memeluk Ichigo.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Ichigo sambil melempar tubuh kecil Rukia ke lantai.

"Ichigo, aku memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Tapi kumohon, maafkan aku," katanya.

"Cih," hanya itu yang Ichigo katakan.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku ingin kau memaafkanku. Kau harus tahu, aku benar-benar merindukanmu," kata Rukia. Air mata menetes dari mata indah Rukia. Melihat tangisan Rukia itu, Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam. Ichigo tak ingin memperkeruh masalah, tapi ia juga belum bisa memaafkan Rukia. Rasa sakit hatinya masih belum bisa ia lupakan. Ia takut menerima Rukia kembali. Ia takut disakiti lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi," kata Ichigo. Ichigo pun melangkah menjauhi sosok malang itu. Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendiri. Ichigo pergi, tempat tujuannya adalah kafe yang berada tidak jauh dari sana.

Ichigo duduk di bangku belakang. Ia menyendiri di sana. Dengan secangkir coklat hangat yang telah ia pesan, sekarang ia duduk santai menikmati alunan lagu yang dinyanyikan penyanyi kafe di sana. Sambil membolak-balikkan halaman buku profilnya sendiri, Ichigo mulai bosan. Ia kembali teringat dengan kedatangan Rukia tadi di kantornya. Tanpa sadar, Ichigo pun melamuni Rukia. Ia berpikir, apa yang membuat Rukia datang padanya. Apa Rukia benar-benar menyesal? Apa ini bukan kebohongan? Ichigo tidak bisa menjawab, dia masih ragu.

Seakan menjawab keraguan Ichigo, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menyebut namanya. "Kurosaki Ichigo, aku benar-benar menyesal, maafkan aku," teriak seseorang dari panggung kafe. Ya, ternyata penyanyi kafe telah menghilang, dan sekarang, Rukia yang menggantikannya.

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Ichigo dan Rukia. Sebagian dari mereka bertanya-tanya, siapakah gadis itu. Yang lainnya seakan ingin tahu hubungan gadis itu dengan sang bintang. Namun tak ada yang bisa menjawab pasti.

"Ichigo, ini semua tentang kesungguhan. Percayalah padaku," katanya. Tak lama setelah kalimat itu terucap, bunyi iringan piano kafe pun terdengar.

"_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, paparazzi. _

_Baby there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be, paparazzi._

_Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine. _

_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me, paparazzi."_

Rukia menyanyi. Ia menghayati setiap irama akustik piano yang mengiringinya itu. Setelah itu, ia menatap Ichigo penuh harap. Ia berharap upayanya tidak sia-sia.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menatap heran Rukia. Lalu ia kembali sibuk membolak-balikan halaman bukunya. Melihat hal itu, Rukia langsung turun panggung. Para pengunjung kafe yang terpesona dengan suara indah Rukia, sekarang hanya bisa menatapnya kecewa. Rukia sekarang menghampiri Ichigo. Ia ingin mencoba lagi.

"Ichigo, sebesar itukah dosaku. Kumohon, maafkan aku. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku berjanji akan menjadi yang terbaik untukmu," kata Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Baca ini!" Ichigo memberikan buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Camkan baik-baik! Aku harap itu bisa menjawab semuanya," lanjutnya.

Sehabis memberikan buku itu pada Rukia, Ichigo langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi keluar kafe. Rukia tidak menyusul, ia membaca halaman buku yang Ichigo berikan padanya.

_-Pojok Cinta-_

_Kisah cintaku tidak begitu menyenangkan. _

_Aku bahkan mencintai seseorang yang tidak kukenal._

_Yang kulihat hanya topengnya._

_Dan aku tertipu oleh topengnya itu._

_Bagaimana pun juga, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya._

_Bahkan pelarian pun tidak dapat menghapusnya dari ingatanku._

_Aku berharap dia kembali._

_Kembali tanpa topengnya lagi._

_Aku sungguh berharap dia datang dengan sosoknya yang sebenarnya._

_Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berharap, atau aku masih takut._

_Entahlah, yang pasti aku akan mencoba menerimanya kembali._

_-Kurosaki Ichigo-_

_Love you, paparazzi_

Rukia meneteskan air mata. Air mata kegembiraan. Ia tak menyangka, Ichigo menulis tentang dirinya. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan Rukia. Ternyata Ichigo benar-benar masih mencintainya. Ini jawaban yang Rukia harapkan.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Rukia menyusul Ichigo yang belum jauh berjalan dari sana. Mereka akhirnya bersatu. Mereka berjalan bersama, berdampingan. Senyum menghiasi setiap raut muka mereka berdua. Inilah yang dinamakan cinta, tak mengenal batasan. Selebriti dan Paparazzi pun disatukannya.

"Hey, Rukia, sebenarnya, berapa umurmu?" ~ ~ ~

*Plakk*

**-THE END-**

**A/N : Akhirnya selesai juga.**

**Saya harap sekuel-nya tidak mengecewakan.**

**Saya sudah berusaha, tapi kalau hasilnya tetap sama, yah, mohon maaf.**

**Tapi, thanks ya, yang sudah baca.**

**Saya sangat senang jika ada yang berkenan review.**

**Saya masih baru, jadi sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran, Ok.**


End file.
